The Kings of Fleurtopia
by Neon Douche
Summary: Summer days weren't quite what they used to be but maybe that's a good thing. Because in the words of a young 28 year old man, "I learned that when you try to recapture a magical period in your life, it's all too common to find the magic has gone." Be adventurous, keep moving forward, follow the road for a walk in the sun. Flones.


The Kings of Fleurtopia

* * *

**Summary: **Summer days weren't quite what they used to be but maybe that's a good thing. Because in the words of a young 28 year old man, "I learned that when you try to recapture a magical period in your life, it's all too common to find the magic has gone." Be adventurous, keep moving forward, follow the road for a walk in the sun. Flones.

* * *

**A/N:** Written May 8, 2013. Loosely based off of a song. Hint: it's Walk in the Sun by McFly... was that hint too big of a hint? I don't know. Tell me if you see the references, I'll give y'all a virtual hugs with a free cuddle. Oh, by the way, Tom said the quote in the summary. Such a philosopher ;D

**A/N 2: **I hope y'all don't think I'm dead... 'cause I'm back! Just a short little somethin' to let you guys know that I'm alive and kicking but I've noticed something else that's alive and kicking... this fandom! A lot of new authors out there so yay! Hetero and homo stories galore! Though I don't usually read hetero stories because it's usually OC's that the boys fall in love with and not their respective real life girlfriends.

* * *

It had only been a normal summer day. The sunshine, the crisp air, the serenity in your chest expanding with every breath you take. Summer was always, in the way Tom would put it, magical and celestial. Danny was in his backyard tending to his garden, the suns rays of light beating down on him. He's been out here for a few good hours, starting a quarter before noon and now it was two thirty seven, he's sure he's gotten tan. Danny gets up from clipping some fully grown flowers and wipes the sweat off of his forehead with the tanktop he stripped himself of an hour and a half before. He strolls over to the kitchen and sets the bouquet of white roses and daisies on the counter. He bends over and pulls two cabinet doors open, he searches for a vase for the flowers. Before he can decide on whether he should use the mosiac vase or the clay vase his ex-girlfriend, Georgia, made years ago, there is a knocking on the door. He grunts and quickly decides on the mosiac vase, noticing that the light, cool hues of blue would compliment the colors of the white roses and the white daisies. Much better than the brown-orange color of the clay vase, one that's better suited for autumn. He quickly fills the ceramic vase with water from the tap and places the flowers in, another set of knocks, much louder than the last, graces Danny's ears and he sighs.

"I'm coming!" He alerts the person outside. He walks towards the door, vase of flowers still in his hands, and opens the door to reveal his best friend and lover, Tom. The two men smile at one another.

"Those for me?" The cheeky blond asks, gesturing at the vase of flowers. Danny chuckles at Tom's poor but still quite entertaining joke.

"No, but if you want them you can just ask." Danny replies. Tom politely shakes his head and steps inside, dodging Danny's large and sweaty form.

"I'd rather not take on the responsibility of tending to flowers, I'll probably neglect them. I wouldn't want to ruin such pwetty wittle flowahs." Danny finds the baby talk adorable and smiles to himself then at Tom. "Also because I have cats and cats can knock things over y'know."

"I think you'd do alright. You're a very loving person Tom, you grace people you love with such lavish things or funny jokes and if you know a person very well, you just present yourself and they'll still be happy." Danny says softly, placing the vase on a vacant spot on the coffee table in the living room. "And that is why I'm very lucky to have you. That's why I love you. That's why your my best friend."

Danny found that magical summer feeling in his chest had been replaced all so suddenly. This new feeling, it was small and unfamiliar, Danny found that change to be very unpleasant.

"Thanks Dan." Tom grins. He plops himself down on the couch in the living room and picks an apple from the bowl of fruits on the coffee table. He takes a large bite and chews whilst speaking. "You always know how to flatter a guy. One of your many specialties, why you never used such charm on other women, I'll never know."

Danny takes his place next to Tom wraps his arms around the blonde, settling his head on the crook of Tom's neck. Tom giggles, Danny's light breathes tickling him.

"You know I've only had my eyes on a single person."

"Who? Me?" Tom doesn't know why he asked that. He already knows the answer.

"Yeah, you!" Danny, arms still wrapped around the older man, brings his hands to Tom sides and starts frantically tickling him. Tom screams and laughs and such a dirty mouth he has! Profanities filling the summer air.

"Holy fuck! Danny! S-stop it p-pleeeeease! Hahaha!" He cries. Danny does what he's asked and kisses Tom's cheek. Danny gets up and walks to the flowers in the vase, he exits the leaving room but not before he gestures for Tom to follow him. Tom sits up and straightens his ombré t-shirt, his board shorts have ridden up to suggestively revealing Tom thighs. Danny blushes a light pink.

"I was gonna go outside to relax. Comin' with?" Danny asks.

Tom smiles, his dimple poking out. "Sure. I'll come with you."

* * *

The duo had later settled on some lounge chairs in Danny's backyard. Tom had been talking about an experience he had during one summer ages ago. Explaining how he felt so elated and how he wanted to experience something like it again. Though Danny had his eyes closed, he was still listening attentively. Every word that Tom said, spilled out of his mouth and Danny just soaked it up like a sponge.

"And I have tried recreating that experience." Tom said after a two minute pause. "But somehow the feeling just wasn't what it used to be. I didn't feel that bubbly inside y'know?"

Danny opens his eyes and sits up, he turns to Tom then pulls his sunglasses off. "In the words of a wise man I used to know, 'I learned that when you try to recapture a magical period in your life, it's all too common to find the magic has gone.'"

Tom's face cracks into a small grin, "I said that."

"And have you ever been wrong?" Tom faked a thinking face, adding a pause for dramatic effect then shook his head. "Then there you go, don't go backwards on the road, you gotta keep moving forward and make sure you live that next magical time to its fullest so you never have to look back again. I find it ironic and funny that you went against your own words."

Tom just sat there quietly, a calm smile present on his face. His eyes rolled over to Danny and he leaned over to poke the older mans chest and Danny felt a spark. This, Danny found, must have been what the feeling was. It was the feeling of contempt, his boyfriend was here on this hot summer day. The day seemed to just have an Instagram filter on because the hues of lavender and pastel blue coated the sky, emitting vibes to calm your heart. Color was a wonderous thing wasn't it? The two glanced at the near setting sun, it was four in the afternoon now, meaning the two men had been sunbathing for about an hour or so. Tom fiddles with the flower crown on his head, the one Danny had finished making a while ago, probably half an hour ago. He admired the white rose and daisy crown, the imperfections in it's handwork that showed perfection. The ugly grey-green spots and unevenly grown petals that meshed together to reveal it's natural beauty.

"I love it." Tom whispers. Danny turns his head to Tom and leans over to kiss the blonds nose. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Danny presents a crooked, white smile. It seemed to be under the influence of the light because right now it, it seemed brighter than usual. That's saying something for Danny's smiles are always at their brightest. Tom grins and he gets up then walks, barefooted, to the flowerbed. He randomly picks flowers and soon he has a small bouquet in his hands. He goes back to the lounge chairs and starts to craft a crown for Danny. He struggles and makes it halfway before Danny giggles and holds his hands out. Tom's eyes avert away from the crown and stare at Danny's hands then to his face. They stared at each other for a while before Tom placed the crown in his boyfriends awaiting hands. He was done within minutes, much shorter than Tom's time but maybe the reason why he finished so quickly was because Tom did a little bit more than half of the work. Danny places the crown on his head after finishing. He raised a hand and cupped Tom's cheek, caressing it softly. They lean in closer towards each other and kiss. It was short and brief but it was nonetheless loving and graceful. They pulled back and snuggled turning to watch the sun, wondering where it may lead them in the near future.

Long live the kings of Fleurtopia.

* * *

**A/N 3**: Does this make me officially hipster? Sorry, I just wanted to make a summer version of 'Manhattan Nights', intimate and sensual but keeping nonchalant and serene. Hope y'all enjoyed :) By the way, 'Fleur' means flower, in case anyone was wondering. Reviews are deeply appreciated!


End file.
